Certain Tragedy
by Gibbon
Summary: Rated R for death, sexual content, language, and blood. Dragon Ball/Digimon crossover with a little takari and mimi/joe.


"What is it," asked Tai in a confused manner. "You got me," said Joe as he stared over this mysterious object. "Let me have a look at it, wow this is pretty weird," exclaimed Izzy. All the digi-destined just stood and gazed at this mysterious orange ball with six stars inside of it.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth the z fighters where growing impatient. "Kackarot we have searched all around this earth and now we are in the exact spot where the sixth dragon ball should be and we still have not found it." Goku answered Vageta calmly by saying, "Don't worry we have plenty of time and anyway it could have just gone to another world the dragon ball tracer said its here it must be." "Yeah Goku that would be nice to have tons of time, but have you forgotten that Cell is on the loose!"   
  
"Hey guys come look at this," said Krillin to the z fighters. "What is it," asked Gohan. "I dunno but I say we jump in and find out." The z fighters discovered a warp and they all jumped in and moments later they ended up in a completely different world. "Where are we Krillin, you fool where have you taken us," yelled Vageta. "Wait guys this says that the dragon balls are very close," said Tien.  
  
Meanwhile in the same world the digi-destined where still discussing what this mysterious ball is. "I say we play soccer," said Tai. They all agreed and started playing soccer. While this was going on the z fighters where flying toward the dragon ball signal and then they homed in on it and flew down and met up with the digi-destined.   
  
"What the hell are you ignorant fools doing, do you want to damage the dragon ball," yelled Vageta. "Dragon ball, what are you talking about," asked Tai. "The thing you are throwing around like a toy you fools," yelled Vageta. The six digi-destined that where in the digital world Joe, Izzy, Tai, Davis, Kari, and Yolei all looked at the mysterious fighters Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vageta, and Piccolo. Izzy was holding on to the dragon ball and said, "You want it come and get it," and that instance Goku teleported forward grabbed the ball and teleported back.   
  
"How did you do that," said a frightened Izzy, but Tentomon was not frightened he yelled, " Give it back" and charged Goku, but Vageta said, "Not so quick you little bug," and gave him a swift kick which knocked him high in the air and that instance Vageta teleported up there and clenched his fists together and swung down and nailed Tentomon. He fell from the sky and hit the ground very hard.  
  
"What are you doing," yelled Agumon, Tai said, "If it is a fight you guys want then you came to the right place Agumon digivolve. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" "What the hell," said Vageta and then he flew right at Greymon. He then yelled, "Nova Blast" and shot a huge ball of fire at Vageta but he punched it and he it exploded. He was still flying and he punched Greymon right in the face. Then at blinding speed he pulled multiple kicks to Greymon's chest area and then yelled, "Eye Beam," and shot two thin yellow laser beams out of his eyes that nailed Greymon and before he could even roar he fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"Noo," yelled Tai. Joe said to himself, "This might get ugly I better call for help from the others." Yolei said, "They are too powerful for one of us to take we all have to digi-volve to our highest levels to even compete with them, they all agreed with her. Vageta said confidently, "Well any other challengers." Davis yelled, "Yeah right here." "Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon." Vageta said to Krillin, I think you can handle this." Krillin stepped up to Flamedramon. "Let's go," said Flamedramon, "Fire rocket." He shot eight fire balls from his claw covered fist. Krillin yelled as he dodged all eight and then he flew toward Flamedramon. He tried to kick him but Flamedramon jumped above him and kicked downward and nailed Krillin in the head and he was launched up side down, and before he could even hit the ground Flamedramon jumped down and stuck his claw up which drilled right into Krillins stomach. Krillin let out a loud scream before Flamedramon slammed him to the ground. Krillin had three large gashes in his stomach from the claws.  
  
Flamedramon said, "Now time to finish you," Vageta yelled, "Get up you weakling." Flamedramon jumped in the air and yelled, "fire rocket," his whole body was covered in fire and he flew head first down at Krillin and he hit him right in the square of the back. Krillin was not moving. Gohan yelled, "No Krillin now your going to pay!" His whole body lit up and he flew at a blinding speed at Flamedramon and punched him in the gut then he yelled, "Kakusadan," and fired out hundreds of small yellow energy balls, Flamedramon dodged a few but eventually was caught up in them and got knocked down. Gohan did not stop until the smoke cleared and Veemon layed there.  
  
Kari told Yolei that they better D.NA digivolve. "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilimon," and then Gatomon and Aquilimon D.N.A digivolved to Sylphimon. "You don't scare me," yelled Gohan and he yelled, "Burning attack," and he held out his hand and fired two swift beams of red energy but Sylphimon just slapped it away. She then flew quickly toward Gohan and punched him in the face then put her hands together and yelled "Static Force," and shot an enormous purple blast at Gohan who just took it and went flying back threw several trees. "Haha," laughed Sylphimon, "is that all you got." Gohan then sprung to his feet and yelled once more before his body was covered in yellow energy and he teleported behind Sylphimon and let out a barrage of punches and kicks. Sylphimon blocked one or two but got hit once and it did not stop until she fell to the ground a bloody mess.  
  
"That a boy Gohan," yelled Yamcha. Kari and Yolei ran over to Sylphimon, who just layed there in a pool of her own blood. "Pathetic," said Vageta "now we will see you all and your little pets later Kackarot do you have the dragon ball?" "Yeah Vageta." "Wait you pathetic excuse for a Sai-jin, how about you stay for a real fight?" "Malomyotismon!" said all the digi-destined with a bit of fear in there voice.  
  
"Very well, Tien I think you can handle this." "Ahh solar flare," he yelled and Tien shot out a blinding blast and then charged Malomyotismon. The rest of the group covered their eyes. "Crimson Mist," there was a thick cloud of purple mist but Tien ran right there it and did not come out the other end of the smoke." "What he vanished what have you done to him," yelled Yamcha. "He has gone to a better place," said Malomyotismon with a slight cackle in his voice. "Now enough fooling around, Goku the dragon ball now?" "Why do you want this," asked Goku. "One of my friends wants it, maybe you know him and infact he is right here Cell would you like to come out."  
  
All the z fighters watched in horror as Cell revealed himself. "Well this is cozy he laughed and considering foolish Tien is gone looks like I only have to kill six of you z fighters and six of you kids." "No you don't you monster," said Goku and that instance his hair turned blonde and he charged Cell. Vageta and Gohan both yelled too as there hair turned blonde too. Kari thought to herself wow that Gohan kid is pretty cute.  
  
"How nice Goku, Malomyotismon I think you can handle this." Goku flew at great speed to Malomyotismon but he shot out the same mist and Goku ran right into it, and when it cleared he vanished just like Tien. All the z fighters gasped, Krillin yelled, "Goku is the strongest fighter in the world how the hell is this possible, but I don't care I'm still gonna fight, Destructo Disk!" Krillin opened the palm of his hand and a large disc formed and he threw it at MaloMyotismon. Cell jumped in front and yelled "Kienzan!" He stuck his pointer finger out and he fired a thin purple blast that went right threw Krillins head and he fell to his knees, then to his stomach and was dead.  
  
"That was Freeza's main attack," said Piccolo who had been silent through this whole ordeal. "Now z fighters I think that I will summon the dragon, make myself immortal, and then destroy all of you." "Not so fast whoever the hell you are." "Who dares talk to the mighty Cell like that," asked Malmyotismon. "Maybe this will help you know, equist beam." A small triangle shaped green beam came soaring at Cell and he turned around and took it in the chest and just laughed. T.K, Sora, Mimi, Matt, and Cody arrived.  
  
"Who are these children," Vageta asked Yamcha. "We are the digi-destined," yelled Mimi. "Hey Tai who are all these people, oh shit is that Myotismon?" Matt asked. Davis stood up and said, "Enough of this if any of us want to live we must all digivolve and join forces. "Palmon digivolve to Togemon, Togemon digivolve to Lillymon." "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon." "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon." "Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon." "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon divivolve to MegaKabuterimon." "Ohh wow you are scaring me now foolish digi-destined." "What is going on MaloMyotismon you did not say that those toys can do that." Said Cell. "Attack!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Flower Cannon," Lillymon shot out the blast of green energy which hit Cell in the arm and took it off. Cell looked at his arm in pain, and at the same instance Ankylomon rolled up in a ball and threw himself at Cell, but Cell was quick to counter by saying "Chobakuretsumaha," and shot an enormous blast of energy out of his arm that was left, which knocked Anklymon back in mid air and tore him to pieces. "That is Piccolo's most powerful attack," said Yamcha. "You all get Cell digi-destined we will take care of that other thing," all the digi-destined looked in shock as Piccolo spoke up. Everyone agreed, "Hurry and attack Cell can regenerate," yelled Piccolo as he charged MaloMyotismon. MegaKabuterimon yelled, "Hornbuster," and took of Cell's other arm and then ExVeemon, Garudamon, and Pegusasmon shot their most powerful attacks, and they all hit Cell. Then he lied on the ground not moving and his only remains where his left leg, chest area, and head. All the digi-destined cheered as the fight shifted to Gohan, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Vageta. "Gekiretsukodan," yelled Piccolo as he held his hands together and threw a giant yellow energy ball at MaloMyotismon," Tai watched in amazement for he thought it looked identical to Wargreymon's Terra Force, which reminded him he better keep trying to wake Agumon.   
  
The attack hit MaloMyotismon but he just took and kept standing there. "Damn it," yelled Yamcha, "How is he still standing?" He shot out multiple energy blasts, which made MaloMyotismon only blink. "We need more help to defeat him, digi-destined help us." Izzy flew on the back of MegaKabuterimon, and the same went for the others. Davis yelled, "Everyone attack with everything we've got!" "Flower Cannon, Wing Blade, Hornbuster, Equist Beam, Exvee Laser," and all the attacks hit MaloMyotismon and he fell to the ground." "Don't stop now alien guy hit him with all you have!" "Gohan, Yamcha now!" Gohan, Yamcha, and Piccolo all shot out hundreds of energy attacks which hit MaloMyotismon dead on. Now these attacks rocked him. He fell back several feet and then hit the ground hard. Everyone cheered.  
  
Piccolo silenced the group as MaloMyotismon gave a sick laugh and rose to his feet. He put his hands in a triangle form and yelled Ki-Ki-Ho and shot out a triangle shapedred beam, this attack hit Yamcha and knocked him far back. That is Tien's attack thought Piccolo so that must mean that when he shot the mist he can absorb Tien's and Goku's attacks similar to what Cell can do, so that means.."Everyone run!" Piccolo and Gohan flew back to get Yamcha and then hid behind a rock. All the digi-destined looked back and stayed to fight, Piccolo kept yelling for them to get back but they did not listen. Then MaloMyotismon raised his one hand and yelled, "Genki-Dama," and he fired out a spirit bomb at Davis, Izzy, Mimi, and Sora. It hit them and there digimon and they all blew up and died. T.K listened to Piccolo and hid though, so he was still alive.   
  
Piccolo yelled at T.K and asked, "Hurry up and get anyone else who is not fighting now is our chance MaloMyotismon is temporarily weekend from the spirit bomb." T.K made Pegasusmon de-digivovle and then made him digivovle to his ultimate level of MagnaAngemon. Joe had Gomamon digivolve to Zudomon, Matt had Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon, and Kari who managed to wake a beaten Gatomon had her digivolve to Angewomon.   
  
Piccolo yelled for them to attack. MetalGarurumon shot out fifty or so rockets which froze a tired MaloMyotismon in place and then Zudomon yelled "Vulcan's Hammer," and smashed his hammer to the ground which shot out a beam of energy, then Piccolo and Gohan both shot tremendous blasts of energy at MaloMyotismon and when all the attacks hit him several parts of his body where severed but he was still living. Then out of no where everyone heard a loud voice which yelled, "Terra Force," and then a giant orange energy balled came flying at MaloMyotismon, and when it hit he blew up and died. "Well that was fun," said Tai with a bit of laughter in his voice, he opened his mouth again to speak but it was silenced by a sinister cackle. The z fighters and digi-destined all turned around and in shock they saw Cell hovering above the air with all his body parts attached.  
  
"That's impossible," screamed Joe, "I told you he can regenerate damn," said Piccolo. "Leave this to me, Terra Force!" "No," yelled Piccolo. Wargreymon threw the enormous ball of energy at Cell. Cell stood there, smiled, and then with one hand swatted away the attack. Wargreymon watched in shock, but he did not stop there, he charged Cell. "No don't get close to him," screamed Piccolo but it was too late. Wargreymon charged and Cell used his vacuum attack to suck him up and he absorbed all Wargreymon's energy. T.K, Kari, Tai, Joe, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, and Matt all watched in horror as Cell's whole body morphed into a stronger more muscular form. Cell yelled, "You see you foolish kids there is no way you can destroy me, now hand over the dragon ball and I might spare your life."  
  
Vageta grew very angry and yelled, "Final Flash," "Everyone get down," yelled Piccolo as Vageta used his strongest attack. His body lit up a bright yellow and a giant ball formed around him which exploded onto Cell. Vageta laughed as he said, "Haha that was easy," but when the smoke cleared Cell's form still stood there without a scratch. "Is that all you have Sai-jin, that was it," he laughed and then quicker then a bullet he flew at Vageta and punched in up in the air. He then yelled, "Terra force!" He shot out Wargreymon's most powerful attack and it nailed Vageta. Vageta went flying to the ground his hair turned back to black, his Sai-jin armor was torn and he was coughing up blood. Yamcha went to comfort him.  
  
Piccolo said, "I have a plan everyone come over here," everyone listened except T.K. T.K went out there by himself with MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon approached Cell and tried to slice him with his sword, but he was way to slow. Cell teleported behind him and let out multiple kicks which knocked MagnaAngemon flat on his stomach. Kari watched and said, "We have to help him," but Piccolo responded, "No better he get killed then all of us," the group agreed to listen to Piccolo's plan and let T.K hold his own.   
  
MagnaAngemon was lying on his back and Cell then flew up in the air and came flying down at great velocity. He stomped flat on the back of MagnaAngemon. Then he said, "So this is the legendary creature, the angel of hope, haha what a joke, now I will remove your mask and then kill you," when Cell was about to remove his mask T.K jumped at him, but Cell swatted him down. T.K was lying on his back moaning and Cell said, "Now you little shit I'm going to make you suffer in front of your girlfriend and then kill you and your angel bitch." Cell then broke both of T.K's legs, both his arms, and then picked him up in the air. Kari was watching in horror and yelled at Piccolo for letting T.K die, but Piccolo just watched. Cell then opened his mouth and all the z fighters and digi-destined looked away as he bit off the head of T.K, he then chewed it and looked at Kari and gave a sick smile. MagnaAngemon was watching and got up and yelled, "Gate of.." but it was cut off when Cell threw a huge blast at MagnaAngemon which shattered his helmet and had him lying on the ground bleeding from his chest.   
  
Kari yelled, "I can't wait anymore I'm going in." Matt asked Piccolo if they should all go but he said that Kari is the distraction they needed and then he made a plan of attack with Joe, Matt, himself, Yamcha, and Gohan. Angewomon charged cell in the air, and he just laughed and yelled, "Jibiku," and opened the palms of his hands and shot two beams of red energy. Angewomon dodged them both and kept flying at Cell. He laughed once again and said, "This is sweet, the little girl defending her boyfriend, and you defending your petty boyfriend." Angewomon kept flying and then kicked up into Cell's mouth. Cell did not expect the impact of this kick for after the kick took place he felt his mouth which was gushing blood.   
  
Cell's body lit up as he said, "You little whore, how dare you strike me," and he charged her and they both let out a barrage of punches and kicks. The rest of the group watched in amazement as Angewomon seemed to be holding her own against this monster. Then Piccolo broke the silence by saying, "Everyone get in positions now." Cell began to gain an advantage when he unleashed a barrage of fire balls. Angewomon was on the ground and Cell was about to finish her until the rest of the group attacked with all their might. Zudomon shot a Vulcan's Hammer, MetalGarurumon shot a giant missile from his chest, Yamcha shot a Ki attack, and Gohan did a burning attack.   
  
All these attacks hit Cell and momentarily stunned him. Then Piccolo used his arm extension and wrapped his arms around Cell. He then yelled to Kari, "Attack now," Kari beckoned Angewomon and she yelled, "Celestrial Arrow," Piccolo then released Cell before the arrow hit him dead in the chest. He moaned a bit as the fighters all prayed that Cell was finished, but their prayers where broken by laughter as Cell mocked, "You think this toy can handle me hahah," he ripped the arrow out of his chest and hurled it at Angewomon. She dodged it and Piccolo yelled, "Now!" Gohan's whole body then lit up as he yelled, "Kame-Hame-Ha," he stuck out his right hand and shot the most powerful attack that was ever shot in the whole battle. Cell turned around and held out his hands to contain the attack. He was successful until Matt who was on top of Metalgarurumon made a great sacrifice by hitting Cell from behind, and then Cell let up his guard, and the Kame-Hame-Ha hit Cell and blew him up to nothing, unfortunately the power of the attack also killed MetalGarurumon and Matt who where behind Cell.   
  
Then Yamcaha, Gohan, Cell, Kari, and Joe sat there as Piccolo summoned the immortal dragon with the dragon balls. As he was saying the final words a huge blast came and rocked him back. It was Yamcha, he said, "Foolish children do you think you could stop the likes of me." "Malomyotismon must have possed Yamcha's body before he died and used him to get rid of Cell so he could have the dragon balls to himself." Said Joe. "Very wise my friend but..." it was cut off when Zudomon smashed Yamcha with his hammer and crushed his body and bones covered with pieces of flesh were on the ground everwhere.  
  
Gohan then spoke up for the first time this whole battle and asked Kari on a date. Kari refused saying "My only true love is dead." Gohan then grew furious and kicked Kari in the back of the head instantly killing her. Angewomon then charged Gohan but he shot a Galick Gun and killed Angewomon. Joe then yelled at Gohan and asked why he killed everyone, Gohan was too mad to answer. He then summoned his hand for an energy attack, but Zudomon clawed him in the back. Gohan got up and flew at Zudomon's throat and kicked him to cut off his air supply. When Gohan was about to finish him off, Zudomon quickly lifted his head and stabbed right threw Gohan's body. His prone body was in the middle of the horn and he was still alive. He shot an energy blast at Zudomon's back and then Zudomon threw him off. He was shaken up from the blast but stuck with the battle. Gohan flew toward him and let out two punches across Zudomon's face. Then he raised his hands in the air and shot out a Ki attack. Zudomon quickly grabbed his hammer and stuck it up to defend himself. The hammer blocked the shot and then he threw the hammer at Gohan but he dodged it. Gohan turned around and confidently said, "That was all you ha..." but was cut off for Zudomon stabbed him with his horn once more but this time it was in the throat and after he swung Gohan off he did not get up. Piccolo then approached Joe and told him that with his last bit of energy he would wake the dragon and he told Joe to wish everyone who died back, and Joe agreed.  
  
The dragon appeared but Joe had second thoughts. He looked around at the battle field and saw the bodies of his friends all over the place. The immortal dragon said, "I'm growing impatient what are your wishes," Joe said, "For my first wish I wish that Picolo was alive again but must be sent to wherever he came from and I also wish Mimi back to life." The immortal dragon granted the wishes and Mimi woke up. She looked around remembering what happened, and Joe explained. She was overcome with joy and tackled Joe and started kissing him. 


End file.
